The Clown
by Scoot and Toot
Summary: When a mother and daughter go shopping downtown and when the little girl spotted a toy clown in a window of a toy store. (I got dared to make a scary story in 20 min. and this is what I came up with! I will be putting more stories in this!
1. The Clown

**My friend dared me to write a scary story in 20 minutes and she had to tell me one word and I would make a story out of it! So yeah she said "Clowns" and I of course did it and won! I hope you Like it so yeah two different endings!**

****** The Clown**

One day a mother and daughter were shopping downtown when the little girl spotted a toy clown in a window of a toy store, she told her mother she wanted it.

The toy clown like all clowns had a white face and its eyes and mouth outlined with red paint, it wore a colorful outfit of polka dots and yellow hair sticking out of both sides of its head.

So the mother told the guy at the counter to get the clown so she could buy it, that's when she noticed it was holding a block with the number six on it.

The guy got the clown down pretty fast but before he handed it to her he quickly said.

"Do not leave the girl alone with the clown for 5 seconds."

She simply rolled her eyes as he handed her the clown, she then bought it and then took the daughter home.

A little later in the afternoon the mother and the daughter were in her room as she played with the clown, but then she became hungry and told her mother she was hungry so the mother left to prepare lunch.

**( so there is two different endings here's the non-bloody one)**

And when she came back she found the daughter dead and the clown was now holding up the number 7.

**(Here is the bloody ending my friend liked this ending better)** 0_o

And when she came back the room was splattered in blood, the walls and ceiling covered in bright red blood as the daughter had her throat slit open with gashes all over her body.

She then looked at the clown which was covered in blood as well but was now holding up the number 7.

**I hope it wasn't to scary! Thank you for reading please leave a review!**


	2. The Computer 1

**Here is another story I hope you like it!**

I stared in horror at my computer as the screen was bright blue and the mouse was around my throat.

The wires were tied around my wrists and ankles.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I felt the mouse tighten more and more around my throat until I could not breathe.

As everything went black I wondered how and why this all happened.

**A Few Days Earlier...**

I sighed as I sat down on the lunch benches with a book and paper in my hand.

"Hey, Suzy!"

A voice yelled out and I recognized it instantly it was my best friend Mandy.

We have been best friends since the beginning of the year but since I'm telling you about Mandy I might as well tell you about my other two friends.

"Mandy wait up!

Yelled out another girl as she ran to Mandy's side trying to catch her breath.

This girls name is Bailey she is also my best friend.

"Hey bailey what took you so long?" Mandy asked Playfully as Bailey shot her a glare before looking at me.

"It probably sucks to be you right now but why didn't you just finish the book report? It was really easy."

I rolled my eyes at Baileys as she asked me this.

"Because I didn't read the book, I was too busy doing chores and other stuff to earn money."

I explained to her.

"For what?"

Mandy asked as she sat down next to me as bailey did too.

"For a laptop or a computer so I started doing jobs around my neighborhood by walking dogs or mowing lawns and stuff but I still don't have enough money, seriously there so expensive!"

I exclaimed as I slammed my book on the table in anger.

They both said "oh" and silence soon filled the air as no one said anything, the only thing we could hear were kids running around and the swings squeaking as kids swung on them and the basketballs or soccer balls as they hit the ground or were kicked.

"So have you guys heard of the new Dork Diaries book?"

Mandy asked as she broke the silence.

"Yeah there so awesome I love those books!"

Bailey agreed as they both started talking about it as I tried to think of a way to get more money and finally get a computer.


	3. Red Eyes

**Red Eyes**

I remember one event that occurred when I was little I will never forget what I saw, Forever engraved in my head never able to unsee it.

I was six or seven when it happened I was spending the night at a cousin's house, Me and my cousin had a habit of doing stuff we weren't suppose to do.

Ivy was short with brown hair and not to be mean but she was a little chubby, she loved mermaids so she wore a blue shirt that was too big for her that had a dolphin jumping out of the water in the middle of it.

Anyways back to the story!

It was around midnight when she woke me up and told me to put on a sweater because we were going outside.

Ivy lived near a bike trail there was a lot of trees where she lived and the bike trail went down all the way where this tunnel was, there was a creek right to it.

The tunnel always scared me but I didn't know why anyways ivy told me we were going there because she had lost her red ball earlier when it rolled down the trail, we both had tried to catch before it was to late but it was too fast.

I remember it rolling into the tunnel as the darkness engulfed it.

We both froze and ran back to her house to tell her mom but her mom had said no because she was too busy, so ivy and I put on sweaters and shoes on and got prepared to leave the house and go to the bike trail.

If only we knew what we were heading toward.

We both went down the path as ivy guided the way with her flashlight as I carried a backpack with stuff we might need to use.

As we got off the path I suddenly got goosebumps and I immediately told ivy that we should go back but she was too determined to find the stupid red ball.

We entered the tunnel, I felt so scared but it was not because it was dark it was something else but I did not know why.

We both heard noises up ahead I grabbed ivy's hand and held it tight as the noise got louder and louder as we got closer.

Suddenly we saw a figure in the darkness Ivy pointed the flashlight and whatever it was it had its back faced at us.

It was a little girl smaller than us.

She was wearing a white shirt it was torn and had red stuff all over it her pants had the red stuff on it too.

Her hair was yellow but all messy with dirt she was bouncing something.

I froze as I saw her because I knew this was not any normal little girl but ivy didn't move or even say anything.

Suddenly she turned around making my heart freeze.

She looked at us, she had cuts all over her face and arms and they were still bleeding she was holding something in her hand it was the red ball.

That's when I noticed her eyes they were dark red and bloodshot I couldn't help but stare at them just filling me with fear.

She looked at me and stuck her hand out opening her palm was the ball.

I slowly stuck out my hand to grab it and as soon as I grabbed it.

she looked at us and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Her scream scared the heck out of us ivy dropped her flashlight as we both ran not caring which way we went as long as we were away from her.

We both ran back to the house screaming and freaking out as we locked the door and closed all the windows.

We woke her mom up because we were scared the girl might get in the house somehow, Her mom was not happy when she found out we left the house but she was more concerned on why we were freaking out.

We told her and she thought we imagined it so she turned on all the lights and stayed up with us.

Eventually we fell asleep but I kept seeing the little girl looking at me with those red eyes.

After that we never did go back to the path.

Now I'm 12 years old and I still remember as for ivy she just thought it was a dream and didn't cared about it anymore.

I went to the path as the trees swayed slowly as the wind blew on them but as soon as I got to the tunnel everything was quiet as I sat down on the ground as I twirled a flower in my hand.

I remembered how she gave ivy her ball back and we did not say thank you but would you say thank you if some creepy little girl screamed in your face? That's what I thought.

I slowly opened my mouth and whispered "Thank you."

As I got up to leave I heard something.

"Your Welcome..."

It sounded like a little girl, I looked around but I saw nothing or no one.

I got up and walked where the path was and kept walking and didn't turn back.

Later I found out that seven years ago a little girl named Susie was found dead near a bike trail I saw a picture of the little girl.

She looked exactly like the girl we saw that night.

**_The End_**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this little story I made up but my cousin name really is ivy and the bike trail and tunnel are real too, just not the little when I was younger my cousin ivy told me she saw someone with red eyes in the tunnel looking at her one night I knew she made it up but still scared me!**

**I hope you liked it please leave a review!**


	4. Whispers In The Dark

_**WHISPERS IN THE DARK**_

I remember a dream I had about two years ago, it was actually a nightmare.

Darkness surrounded me as I looked around, I could hear people whispering all around me, I heard a few words of their conversation.

"It's time." One whispered

"Yes Indeed." Another whispered

Suddenly a lamp turned on next to me making me jump back a little but it also brought me comfort, I looked around and to my surprise I was in my room.

Suddenly the whispers start up again.

"She knows too much." One whispered loudly

"We must..." Another whispered but said nothing more

The lamp suddenly flew into the air and dropped to the floor with a loud **CRASH!**

The whispers got louder and louder.

After that I woke up.

**Based on a true story **


	5. (NOT A CHAPTER) Authors Note

**Hey guys! I want to say thank you for the nice reviews! So I decided to reply to all of you!**

carleylovesbluecola: Thank you! I would love to read and review your stories!

HappyNeko: Thanks!

R.L Stine: Thanks, I will probably make a longer story about that clown

Lil' Bit Crazy: Thanks, and I don't like reading scary stories at night too! And I will fix that immediately! Thank you for pointing it out!

Gollum girl2003 Coraline: I know some of them don't make sense but me and my sis just love making "scary" stories! She had a dream about that and I must admit it does not make sense but she begged me to put it on FanFiction!

boobear1997: I know:P My friend dared me to write a scary story in 20 minutes and she had to tell me one word and I would make a story out of it! So yeah she said "Clowns" and I of course did it and won! I have one messed up mind but I got $5 bucks out of it!

**I ran out of ideas for scary stories but I am working on a super scary story about the clown! But in the meantime I don't mind taking requests for stories, just give me one word and I will make a story out of it!**


End file.
